


The Answer Is Yes [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Reputation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Methos Does Not Have A Patent On His Name, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shared Quickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watchers call him a myth. Immortals call him a monster. Adam Pierson calls him brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer Is Yes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Answer Is Yes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231286) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length:0:31:23  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the_asnwer_is_yes.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
